Cutting gas nozzles with as small a nozzle diameter as possible may be used during laser cutting to avoid a high cutting gas consumption. A gas pressure in the range from 10 bar to 25 bar (N2 high-pressure fusion cutting process) is generally used to be able to cut with such nozzles at a good quality. Generally, and in particular when cutting pointed corners, inefficient introduction of the cutting gas can lead to a reduction in the cutting speed or to the formation of burrs. Setting the cutting parameters appropriately for the gas flow conditions that are prevailing in the cutting process is an absolute prerequisite here for good cutting results and stable production conditions.
JP 2003048090A discloses a method for cutting metal workpieces in sheet form using a laser beam and a cutting gas. JP 2003048090A discloses reducing the pressure of the cutting gas during the fusion cutting of workpieces with a thickness of over 8 mm to avoid the generation of nitrogen plasma in the cutting gap when cutting with CO2 laser radiation. JP 2003048090A discloses using a cutting gas nozzle with a specially formed inner contour, which has a region with an increased diameter at the nozzle mouth, for this purpose. The nozzle outlet opening on the workpiece side has a diameter of 4 mm, and the pressure of the cutting gas lies in a range from 7.8 bar to 13.7 bar.